Frank Wolff's Sacriface
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: This is a one-shot about Frank Wolff's sacriface and why he did it. I know it sounds un-realistic, but HEY! It's a fanfiction and my first Tintin One-shot! Please, READ AND REVEIW!


Hi! This is a one-shot about the true reason Frank Wolff didn't want Colonel Jorgen hurt Tintin.

I know it's sound not so realistic, but HEY! IT'S A FANFICTION, so **no haters** allowed here! They can walk out through the exit door. But everyone else is warmly welcome from the bottom of my heart!

So ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Everything was for her, the most wonderful woman.<p>

Syldavia, 1952

I didn't expect young Tintin would be the friend of professor Calculus he talked about so much. He must have forgot that little detail, the name.

When the two friends arrived finally, I saw a Captain Haddock and someone I didn't expect to see. The almost splitting image of the woman I loved once and forever in my youth.

_Flashback_

I was at that time a worker at a factory and that day I went to a café to eat luch, I didn't felt to eat luch at the factory. Then I met a special woman. She was very lonely and I didn't have a friend. I didn't want to see Jorgen again since the last day at the casino. We started to talk, presenting to each others.

I, Frank Wolff and her, Madeleine Lumieré. Her surname means "light" at french, the first word I learned from her. She was the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. Her long wavy hair was like ginger and her eyes like green emeralds. And the intelligence and kindness.

When she asked me about what I did before as a worker at the factory, I didn't have a heart to lie to her. I told her everyting. Every idiotic and foolish thing I had done and about Jorgen. Also that I didn't want to work at the gray factory.

Then on day she told me a wonderful thing, which could only come from an angel from the blue sky.

"Did you know the staff at Sprodj Atomic Research Centre is searching workers there? "

"And what is this to do with me, may I ask?"

"Ask for a job! You're excellent good at that subject! You could fit in!"

I knew I couldn't say anything against her, so I resigned. I had only one chance to work with something I really had a passion for. Madeleine supported me so much as she could, I admired her energy. She loved adventures of anything else. I couldn't understand how she though asking a job could be a adventure?

I couldn't belive it! I got an job as a engineer at the Sprodj Atomic Research Centre, I think Mr. Baxter was too kind to give me a job.

Madeleine, however, was very happy for me. She invited me at dinner at the hotel she was staying at. She had helped me so much, so I couldn't refuse. I had still the black suit from the "Casino Days" I called them. She was dressed in a sky blue dress. She was very beautiful in that dress, like an angel.

"_I don't deserve this, to fall in love with her!" _I though sadly when we sat and she ordered two glass champange.

Then I wanted to ask if she was married with an man. If she wasn't, I could ask her to marry me because I loved her more than my own life. If she was married, it doesn't matter. It may broke my lonely heart, but I would always love her until my own death.

"Yes, I'm engaged with an another man. Do you someone?" she asked me. I shooked my head sadly, no one except her would show me this kindness.

"Don't worry, one day you'll meet someone you cares so much. Someone who is worth to risking to life for, I found that man!" she answered and smiled a such a warm and kind smile.

Who ever that man who got her as a wife, he would be the most happiest man ever. To have a luck to be with that wonderful woman.

The wonderful Madeleine Lumieré, soon Boncoer. He would love her forever, no matter what.

On the way back to Earth, at the rocket

The Captain was right, I was a villain together with Colonel Jorgen. But Tintin was too kind, he spared my life because I didn't want him harmed and I telled the truth.

But Jorgen was an evil man, I was fast asleep when he woke me up and set me free. I saw the detectives Thomson and Thompson was knocked out.

"Come with me!" hissed he quietly, I could't refuse because he had a gun and would kill me if I did. We came up to Tintin, Haddock and Calculus. He talked a lot, but I didn't care any more. I wished he had finished me off, the broken heart I had after Madeleine's death. Then I woke up from my daydreams and heard what the villain was talking about.

"We are many here! Some people are _too_ many! The oxygen aren't enough to everyone and I start with_ you_, Tintin!" he said and rikted to gun against Tintin.

I couldn't let it happen! Tintin was young, innocent, clever and kind. Just like his mother was kind, I didn't deserve that such of kindness.

"No, you promised to spared their lives!" I begged him to spare their lives, they was innocent. I wasn't and I deserved to die!

"You was a fool to belive me! Now, let me finish him off!"

I didn't know what happened than after, I was seeing red. Now I understand everything, Jorgen was in that Organization Mortem. It was at the orders of the organization Madeleine and her man was killed. I didn't want him to kill young Tintin, never ever!

"NO! You shall not do it, NEVER!" I cried and started for the first time in my life to fight. Fight for someone I really wanted to protect, the only youngster who showed me kindness.

_"One day you'll meet someone you cares so much. Someone who is worth to risking to life for!" _Madeleine's words was echoed in his memory.

"BANG!"

Suddenly I woke up, I saw Jorgen had shot himself by accident. I was afraid I have killed him, I couldn't see a thing without my glasses.

"He's finished, we can't anything now!" said Tintin, Colonel Jorgen was dead. In my blurry sight I saw Tintin picked up something and gave it to me.

My glasses.

"It wasn't my fault...please, belive me! He did it himself!" I tried to explain to him, afraid for he would see me as a killer. But he didn't, he was too kind.

"I saw what happened, don't worry! I belive you." he said with warm comfort.

After that Tintin and the others decided I could take my place at the bunker again, but Captain was still angry and didn't trust me.

I can't blame him. I was really a silly fool and now I knew what I had to do.

_Time jump_

I woke up when everyone else was asleep, even the Captain was sleeping deeply.

Now, it was now or never!

I was stepping at tip-toes, down to below.

"Wolff, what are you doing?"

I jumped, it was someone awake! When I turned around I realized it was just Thomson (or was it Thompson?).

"I going down, I think there's one more oxygene tub left." I lied and felt bad for it, but it was for a good reason.

"Oh, right! The Captain said I would keep an eye at you, but everything seemed to be okay!" he said and fell asleep again.

It was remarkable how fast they can fall asleep, they was probably tired of this journey to the moon. Actually, I hoped to make an another moon journey. But this was to save their lives.

I went below, to the machines and wires. I had to cut some wires to not set the alarm on, but Tintin could set them together again easy. He showed that when the test rocket was exploded.

I took my farewell letter and put it between the wires, Tintin would find it if the Captain misunderstood what I've done. But before I put the space suit on, I had to do one more thing. I went up there the other was fast asleep, I walked straight to Tintin and took something from my pocket.

Madeleine's locket.

It was a present from her, to celebrate my job at the center.

Tintin would have it, I remember when Madeleine was killed and my heart was broken. I already knew that she had a five years old son at her home, but I didn't knew she had another son who was only 18 months old. Tintin himself.

In this locket was a picture of Madeleine in her sky blue dress. I had drawed it myself with colour and everything.

He may not remember his own mother, but he could get this. So kind as he was against me, but I didn't deserved it.

I put it in his pocket at his plus-fours and went below.

I put the space suit on and walked to the out door.

Before I opened the door and was going to the unknown, I turned around and said:

"Goodbye Tintin, forgive me!"

Then everything was over for me.

But Tintin and the other would live safe at Earth.

Maybe...

Maybe a miracle would save me, but I didn't care.

The only which was important to me to live was for Madeleine's memory and Tintin, the kindest boy I've ever met.


End file.
